


The End Of The Road

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Child Abuse, Dean is supportive, F/M, I live here I can say it, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi Chapter, Past Rape, Pre series, Rape, Secrets, Sioux Falls isn't a shit hole for once, Teen Pregnancy, This takes place a few weeks after it happens, Trans Sam Winchester, Transphobia, bobby is supportive, but modern times, don't take tags lightly, everybody except for John is supportive, female to male, if you catch my drift, john is an asshole, non con John/Sam, self worth issues, very dark, very serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Sam never thought it would happen to him. Then it did from one of the people he least expected to.(PLEASE READ TAGS! THIS WORK CAN BE VERY TRIGGERING!)





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN CHECK TAGS!

Sam stares down at the little white stick in his hand. His heart stops. Fear. Anger. Guilt. As well as other emotions he has no words for flooding his system. All background noise is gone. The annoying sound of a random commercial break on the tv gone. The only noise is the clock on the wall mocking him for fucking up this badly. Tick tick tick. Worthless worthless worthless. Before he knows what he is doing he is on the ground. Silent tears streaming down his face. His breathing remains sporadic, but at least he's doing it now.

He doesn't know what to do. Tell the truth then he risks it happening again. This time not just him but to Dean as well. Sam knows his father will keep on that promise. After all, he has everything on the line his best friend, the trust of his son, along with the rest of the hunting community. While John had quite the reputation Bobby had a bigger one. If Bobby told somebody to shoot they will.

It doesn't matter John always knew just what to say to get him to keep quiet, for better or for worse. And this time is definitively for the worse. Sam knows what will happen if he tells and he wouldn't wish this on anybody especially his bigger brother who has done nothing in his entire life but support and care for him.

The clock continues to tick. Sam is slowly brought back to the present. His mind clearing while his face is sopping. He never thought this would happen to him. Any of it. 

Pulling himself off the ground he opens the bathroom door and silently thanks God for having Dean and John out of the house. They won't be back for a couple of days. Out on a hunt while Sam is sick. Of course, it wasn't much just an ear infection but Dean refused to have him out in the trenches with his hearing impaired. Not like that mattered anyway.

Before Sam could even process what was happening his gun was in his hand. Snapping out of whatever trance he was in suddenly drops the gun like it was on fire. 

"No," Sam whispers shaking his head. "Not happening." John wasn't going to get this from him. He wasn't going to kill himself he was stronger than that. He will find a way out of this, needs to find a way for Dean and Bobby. He might've cut himself in the past but that wasn't being dead. Being dead is being weak. That was what John thought Sam was. Weak.

Thinking about it that's probably what Dean and Bobby think he is. They just won't say it out loud, unlike his father. 

Sam suddenly realized he was pissed off. He wanted to kill something or someone. Preferably a somebody whose name starts with J. He couldn't though. Dean loved the man. While Sam and John always fought, Dean was there trying to make peace. Usually, it didn't work, but at least he tried. It was more than John ever tried.

Sam's thoughts were jumbled at this point. He couldn't keep focused on one particular thing. Thoughts frolicking around his mind like they were dogs at a dog park or something. Sam was too busy trying to catch them to notice anything that the sun had long ago set. The lamp posts in the parking lot of the motel casting long strips of lights on his lower body occasionally flickering. 

The flickering orange hues draw his attention away from the screwy thoughts currently plaguing him. Curiosity getting the best of him he shimmies towards the window. Only one of the lights seemed to be having problems with staying lit which calmed Sam a tad bit. Only one light having problems means it isn't a ghost or some other type of supernatural creature it was just faulty electric work. With his nerves all shot to hell it would be Sam walking to his own death. Yanking the blinds closed he turns around facing the still on tv. Now showing a completely different show. 

He goes to move towards the television when his stomach flips. Racing to the bathroom as he feels vile start to climb his stomach he reaches the bathroom just in time to vomit into the toilet. 

After what feels like forever but couldn't have been longer than a few antagonizing minutes Sam couldn't do anything other than dry heave. Tears once again slipping from his eyes he wishes Dean was here. 

After a few more minutes Sam stops he pulls himself against the wall laying on the floor of the bathroom. He doesn't want to move but he knows he can't do this alone. He needs help, but his body won't move. No matter how much he wills it none of the muscles in his body want to cooperate. He feels weak once again. His father's taunting words the same words he has heard since he was 6 years-old repeating themselves over and over again until Sam passes out. 

Upon waking up there is enough sunlight flowing through the tiny window above the toilet to announce the arrival of dawn. Sam finally gets his body to work. Dragging himself off the floor he staggers to the bed. A blue flashing light on his phone reveals he has a text message. Turning the screen on Sam reads the notification. It's from Dean. The only happiness he has felt in weeks manages to rise for a split second before he reads the text. Once he reads it the same despair he has pretty much always felt returns. 

"I won't be back for another week at least, Dad has me pretty wrapped up in this case. We are pretty sure its a chupacabra. Not 100 percent though kind of wish we had your research skills. And before you ask you are on bed rest so no research and most of all no hunting. Dad will stop by sometime today to check up on you. Wish it was me but you know how he is. Hoping you can join us! Call me sometime this afternoon or evening.

Sam's heart drops. There is no way he could spend a single moment alone with his father. Let alone another whole car ride. Plus Dean and Dad were only 2 states over which according to the time the text was sent and what time was currently being displayed. John could arrive at any moment. 

In fact, that was what happened. The sound of Johns truck pulling up cast even more fear into Sam. His only hope would be if he could convince his dad he was still sick. A difficult feat but not impossible. Sam quickly flops himself under the covers and flips the tv off. Closes his eyes and steadies his breathing. Hoping he can pull off the still asleep act long enough. The door is roughly opened. Sam channels all of his fear into shifting over as if his unconscious form was aware of a person entering the room.

At Johns rough and violent "Get up!" Sam pretends to wake. Head jumping off the pillow. Gripping his head as if the sudden change of altitude had caused him pain. 

"Does the pathetic little baby need more time off?" John crows at Sam. Now Sam isn't a rocket scientist but he can clearly see that John had been drinking. A lot by the waft of smell that hits Sam in the face. 

Suddenly a sharp pain rings through his face. The previous experience tells him it's a slap. And with the anger on John's face, Sam can declare that according to John he had deserved it. 

"You know what?" John suddenly screams at him. Sam can feel the man get more and more pissed off. "Fuck this! For all, I care you can die! Hell, you should have instead of your mother, you are a pathetic excuse for a daughter! I'm going back out there with my only child who isn't worthless or a punk bitch!"

"takes one to know one," Sam quietly mumbles under his breath. Which of course sets John off. Within seconds Sam was on the floor a few more punches closer bruises. Pain resonates through his body trying to curl in on himself he lets out a whimper.

"Shut the fuck up before I make it worse you little bitch!" John then turns and stalks out of the hotel room. Slamming the door behind him. Before a couple of seconds have passed John's truck is started up again and peels out of the hotel parking lot.

Sam wait several minutes feeling bruises already starting to form. His mind snaps. He's so tired of this, being a punching bag. It's all he has been for the past 10 years. He was 6 when his dad hit him for the first time. Sam remembers is clear as day. Pushing the memory away. He stands up his legs shaking and ready to give out. 

He limps away towards the bed. Tears for the 3rd time threatening to fall. He messes around with his phone before hitting the call button. Sam starts to sniffle letting the tears fall. After one ring somebody picks up.

At hearing his distress the voice asks him "Sam whats-"

Cutting him off Sam whispers, "Bobby I need your help."


	2. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Jody arrive and Sam spills some tea.
> 
>  
> 
> (Mentions of Rape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best summary ever.

"Alright boy tell me where you are. I will be there soon." Bobby's voice is calm and collected. Much unlike how Sam felt. Forcing himself to breathe he spits out the address.

"The sunrise motel in Kearney Nebraska, room 24."

"I thought your brother said the hunt was in Oklahoma and not Kearney?"

Sam is confused. Did he say, Kearney? Doesn't matter. "Sorry I meant Fremont, not Kearney. The hunt is in Oklahoma I got a nasty ear infection a few days back. Dad didn't want me around complaining so he dumped me here."

Bobby let out a string of colorful curse words.

"That idjit is going to get gutted one day. And I hope I am the one to do it," Bobby growls.

"Get in line," Sam mutters darkly. If Bobby heard him he made no comment. 

"I will be there in about 3 or so hours." The sound of him shuffling around is evident. "Do you need medical attention?"

"No" pausing he thinks pensively "Maybe? All I know is I can't stay here. I need to leave as quickly as I can." Panic rising in his voice. 

"Care to tell me why?" Bobby questions softly sensing Sam's dilemma. Much more softly than the gruff man gets.

"I tell you now and you will be distracted. I promise I will tell you once you get here." 

"I'll take your word for that," and the gruff exterior was back. Unlike John's, however, this was welcomed.

"Thank you." He sighed in relief. Sam was grateful that the hunt was close enough that Bobby could come and get him within a few hours.

"I will call you when I am about 15 minutes away if that's okay with you," Bobby's voice shakes Sam from his silent thanking.

"That's alright. Thank you." The panic and tension in Sam's voice slips away.

"See you soon Sam." It's a promise. Then Bobby hangs up.

Just as quickly as the panic vanished it was back. 

How was he going to tell Bobby what happened? There's no way he can do it! If John somehow found out that Sam had run off to tattle on him then Dean's life was in danger. Sam was fine with putting his life in danger but not Dean's. It wasn't fair. 

Rolling over on the bed he stares at the ceiling his heart thumping the only sound in the room. 

Different ideas of how to tell Bobby float through his mind, but despite what he thinks there is no skirting around it. If he wants to get rid of John's baby then he has to tell the truth.

The sudden realization slams down on Sam all at once. He was having his father's child. A product of his father. His father's rape. His father raped him and now he is having his father's child. 

His breathing quickens to a full-blown panic attack. Sam rolls off the bed trying to move towards the bathroom. His already weak legs give out. He manages to pull himself against the wall. This one is worse than the one from last night. There's nothing. No sound. No breathing. Nothing. Nothing but Sam's pounding head and ears.

Feels like years have passed once black starts to tinge around Sam's vision. Then he passes out again.

Consciousness comes to him in waves. Somebody is shaking him. Willing him to wake up. The voice is deep but kind. It's a familiar voice. Bobby. 

Sam opens his eyes slowly. Blinking away the burning light.

"Oh thank the lord!" The relief in Bobby's voice is evident. This isn't Bobby's voice though, this one is female. It's still familiar though. Jody's maybe?

"Bobby he's awake!" 

Definitely Jody. 

"Sam take it easy. What year is it?"

"2018" Sam responds going along with the concussion thing for Jody's sake.

"Who is the president?"

"Please don't make me say it," Sam responds fully lucid now. "If I don't admit it he isn't in charge," he adds voice full of snark and sarcasm.

"He's fine Jody." Now that was Bobby's voice." If he wasn't given us attitude then we would have to worry." 

"Oh shut up." Sam snaps rolling his eyes with a fond smile. "Let me up why don't you." 

"Sam, what happened? " Jody questions letting sit up against the wall. Both Jody and Bobby sitting down next to the bed. 

"Paannic attack." Sam drags out the panic for added emphasis.

"About what?" Bobby asks

"Some things," Sam turns his head refusing to meet their eyes feeling shameful.

"Sam you told me you would tell us." Bobby presses. "And here we are. I promise we won't get mad at you." 

Sighing Sam gives in. "I'm not telling you everything right now. Just why I need to get out of here. You have to promise not to tell my dad what I am about to tell you." 

"Why-" Jody starts

"Of course Sam if he doesn't need to know then he doesn't." Bobby cuts her off.

"Oh, he knows everything that I'm about to tell you. For my safety and Dean's I need you to not tell him until we know what to do about him." Sam spits out.

Both are shocked Sam can see that fairly easily. Not letting them get to say a word Sam continues. Lifting up his shirt to reveal the remains of John's abuse. Jody gasps at the bruises.

"This is what happens when I am left alone with him. These ones, in particular, are from this morning. The first time it happened I was 6."

"John did that to you?" Bobby snarled pissed to the core.

"Yep. And so much more." Sam continues along. "He also has called me useless, a little bitch, whore, and demon spawn more times than my own name."

Jody and Bobby look at each other. Jody goes to say something but Sam cuts her off. 

"There's also the fact that I'm pregnant with his child," Sam growls his usually great verbal filter gone. Sam's face drops when he realizes what he has said. He shivers slightly at the memory.

"What? Sam are you sure? I mean. I don't. What?" Bobby usually full of words had none.

"Sam? Are you positive?" Jody picks up where Bobby couldn't continue. "Have you taken a test?"

Sam just gets up and walks into the bathroom. Picks up the two pregnancy tests and takes them out. Flopping down on the floor he hands them to Bobby and Jody. 

"I took them a week apart. I couldn't believe the first one so I took another one last night. Lots of good that did me." Sam sighs bitterly.

"Sam was this consensual?" Jody asks going full-on cop mode.

"Nothing with that man ever is. Why would this be?"

"If we want to put your father behind bars then I need to know everything."

Sam hadn't even thought about that. Did he want he want his to send John to jail? If he did then he and Dean would be safe. Unless John broke out. Dean would be safer because at least John respected him a little bit. Sam, however, would be in some serious danger.

"Sam? You okay kid?" Bobby's voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" 

"I said, are you ready to go?" 

"Uh, yeah I just got to grab one or two more things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fremont, not Kearney is an inside joke with my family. You would've had to be there to get it.


	3. Rolling Like The Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fremont to Sioux Falls is a nice drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cut this chapter short so then it wouldn't be 6 thousand words of random details that don't matter.

The ride to Sioux Falls would always be one of Sam's favorite things. Driving along highway 77 was a calming experience for him. Dean found it boring and plain. He had always claimed that the small towns were deader than the ghosts they hunted. Sam found the small towns interesting. He had a soft spot for the quiet laid back feeling of them. Since it's midsummer there a lot of commotion for the place. Kids running out to play at the local park, adults working on things outside or just hanging out. The feeling of normal makes Sam feel better.

"Sam, you hungry?" Jody questions from the front seat.

Of course, he was hungry he hasn't eaten in days and then he threw up anything he had still in his stomach. He hadn't even noticed how hungry he was until she asked. His stomach chose then to let out a rumble that rivals the car's engine.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jody adds with a smirk. "Do you want to stop at a gas station or wait until we see a restaurant?"

"Can we wait for a restaurant?" Sam asks feeling like a little kid again, begging his father to let them eat at a decent place for once. Not like it ever made a difference, they always drove right past them.

"Of course kiddo," Bobby responds.

Sam turns back towards the scenes around him. Looking out at where the town was but now was fields and trees he looks down at his phone and sees that the little light was blinking again. It's from Dean. He got it about an hour ago.

"I'm guessing that you didn't text me back earlier because you were asleep or damn near it. Dad just called. Said you weren't feeling good still. I tried to convince him to let me go back and take care of you but he said he needed my help still. Ugh. I wish I could be there but this must be a difficult case if he wants my help. Call or text me back when you get this, please. Just to calm my nerves a bit. Talk to you soon!" 

Sam's glad that the last few texts Dean had sent him were using proper English. Most of the time Dean uses internet speak in his texts just to piss Sam off. He has a feeling it has something to do with him not feeling well so Dean is being a bit nicer. Biting his lip he thinks of what he can say to his brother. He wants nothing more than, to tell the truth, and reveal what their father had done to him, but that would be putting Dean directly into harm's way with no backup. So he chose a tiny lie instead.

"Sorry for not responding you were right, I wasn't feeling the best, I read it and pretty much passed out until Dad got here. About an hour after dad left Bobby called. He said he couldn't get a hold of dad. When I asked him what for he said he wanted your help with some cars. I told him to call you but I don't think that happened. Either way, I think we should go. It's been a tough past couple of months. I can't wait to see you either, its so quiet here for once. Kind of annoying silence though. Love you!"

Sam's thought process moving a mile a minute he realizes what this text could do. Sending it he looks towards the front. "Hey, Bobby if anybody asks you tried calling John to get Dean's help with some cars next week." 

Thankfully the older man seemed to get what he was trying to do. "Well, obviously you idjit. Dean is the best help I could get around here."

"You sure this is a good plan Sam?" Jody asks also having caught onto what he is doing. 

"Well it's the only one I've got, and I already sent the text so it better be."

Sam was hoping that with Bobby needing Dean's help with cars they could get him safely to Bobby's house and then have John meet the Sioux Falls Police Department. Or at least the barrel of Bobby's shotgun either one works for Sam. 

"Well, that brings us to the question of the hour. Son, do you want your daddy to go to jail?" Bobby pressed onwards.

"Yeah but no. " Sam admitted. "I wouldn't mind him in jail but there is always a possibility he could bust out. But I don't want him free. Then he could hurt somebody else or find me and Dean again."

"Now it's not the option I want, but we could kill him." Jody pipes up from the passenger seat. "I don't like the thought of killing a person but he would deserve it, and it would be the only way to guarantee your safety."

Sam gulps. That is an option plus Sam's mind would be put to rest knowing his father was dead. But, that was also killing a person. Wouldn't that make them just as bad as the monsters they hunt? 

"I say we save this for after we eat." Bobby cuts in. "There's this restaurant called Cutless they serve burgers and fries. Pretty decent place."

"You've been there before?" Sam asks unaware that Bobby was this familiar with the area.

"Yeah, I used to stop there pretty often on my way to Lincoln I kind of forgot it existed."

"Mark it down on the calendar! Bobby forgot something!" Jody cuts in playfully. 

"Oh shut it." Bobby kicks back.

Sam chuckles while watching the exchange. Wondering slightly if this is how his parents were before his mother died. Shaking himself out of those thoughts before they could go any deeper. 

Bobby takes a left and within minutes they are pulling into a parking spot. Getting out of the car they stroll towards the door spotting a sign on the door Sam stops to read it. 

"Welcome to Cutless where Men act like Men and Women act like Woman. We reserve the rights to refuse service to anybody not following these rules."

Bobby and Jody who was also reading the sign turn towards Sam with a silent question in their eyes. "We still eating here or do you want to go somewhere else?"

Sam believes his voice is deep enough to pass as fully male so he just shrugs his shoulders. And into the restaurant they go. Stopping and waiting to be seated Sam looks around the place. It's just like he thought it would've been. Very midwestern. The few people who were eating here looked like they were just passing through as well. 

"Hello! Welcome to Cutless! Table or booth?" A hostess had walked up and was asking them. Shaking Sam from his silent observing of the room.

"Booth will be fine." Bobby gruffly responds. All former happiness left at the door with the sign. 

"All right this way." Then she leads them to a booth in the back corner of the room. Perfect for them. After they all sat down and she placed the menus in front of them. Then she vanished to seat another group walking in.

Within a few moment, there was a pretty older waitress introducing herself as Allison."Can I interest any of you with something to drink? We have Pepsi products." Her voice was smooth and velvet. If she had been a few years younger and if he was here Dean would've started flirting with her that instant.

"I'll take a coffee." Jody had started them off. "With sugar please." 

Bobby was next. "A Pepsi please." He was still keeping the gruff act on. Which seemed to surprise the waitress. She clearly wasn't used to people not falling for her instantly.

"And for the young lady?" 

What? Oh no she thought Sam was a girl. Dammit. Sam felt panic overtake his thought process.

"A water will be fine," Sam doesn't even realize that he had spoken. It wasn't like he could feel anything at the moment. It was all bringing up blanks. 

"All right then! I will be right back with those!"

Shaking out of his trance he nods in the direction of the women. Watching as she moves towards the counter. Jody and Bobby both wearing the same face of pity. He doesn't want their fucking pity. He just wants to feel normal.

He turns and looks out of the window at the rolling countrysides and wishes he could vanish like the wind.


	4. Depression is for Everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes over what has happened over the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicidal thoughts. It's like a line or two so its pretty brief. 
> 
> Also, I'm aiming for some cooler chapter names. There's probably going to be about 2 more chapters in this. I'm not quite sure yet though.

The rest of the car ride had been uneventful. Thankfully. The whole week had gone by pretty uneventful. Short of Sam getting rid of the baby. He shudders at the thought. Walking up to the clinic was probably the worst part. He had been called a lot of bad names. Killer, sinner, whore, and others. Whore was a favorite amongst the passing people. The staff was some of the kindest people he had ever meet. They made sure he was comfortable and called him by the correct pronouns. They didn't make fun of him or anything of the sort. He almost felt at home there. 

Jody had wanted to arrest everybody who had made fun of Sam. Calling it harassment or something. Sam, however, had refused. It was their opinion. It's not like they attacked him. 

So life went on as normal, or as normal as it could be. They had quickly fallen into a routine, Bobby made breakfast and then Jody went to work. After they cleaned from breakfast Bobby would go out and work on some cars while Sam maintained the hunting side of Bobby's responsibility. Once Bobby came in for lunch, Sam would make something for them and then Bobby was out to work. 

Sam missed school. He wished it wasn't summer so he had something to do and work on. To keep him distracted. The Sioux Falls public schools however only ran like a traditional one. Meaning no school in the summer. 

During the evenings Jody would come home and make dinner or bring something home depending on how she felt. Then they would fall into their home pattern. Bobby would take a shower. Jody would watch tv and Sam would read a book or mess around on his computer. It was quiet and peaceful. 

Sam had been looking into the high schools in the area. The closest one WHS didn't seem like a nice school. The main problem was the school was bursting at the seams, but so was every other high school. Then there was a problem with violence in the school towards the LGBT community. There was a school called NTHS that you could get into by applying, but the school was on the other side of town from where Bobby lived. Other than that the school was perfect. It really didn't matter to him that much not at the moment anyway.

Especially with Dean and his father coming in tomorrow afternoon. Sam had told Dean that after Bobby couldn't get a hold of John or Dean he called Sam. Then came and picked him up. Sam was nervous as hell. Knowing that tomorrow with either ruin his and Dean's relationship or strengthen it. 

Dean practically worshipped John. He almost always had. Where Dean succeeded with his father Sam had failed. Dean was everything Sam wasn't. Dean's a fighter, he jumps headfirst into things. Sam waits and plans things out. Doing the research that people didn't want to do. 

Dean also dropped out of school at 16. Sam fought to be able to still go to school. He crams everything in the evening. Doing research for the hunt then homework. He stays up to impossible hours in the night trying to finish everything, but he does it. Of course, that doesn't even count the days that John and Dean drag him along to some bar. Only for them to get blackout drunk and Sam driving them home. Honestly, Sam would prefer that over when it was just John. 

John used every moment alone he had with Sam to verbally, physically, and sexually abuse Sam. John wouldn't do that in front of Dean, because if he did then he would lose all control he had over Dean. Then all of John's hard work would be for nothing.

Dean was the father John had neglected to be. Dean was Sam's one constant in his life. They were close throughout their childhood. Since they were the only kids they naturally had a close relationship. According to Bobby he and Dean were close for even before Sam could walk. 

There was a while about a year ago when Dean and Sam had fallen apart. If it wasn't for one of his teachers Sam probably would've killed himself. Whether it was a good thing that he didn't or not was still up to debate. If he did he wouldn't be in this mess, but he also might've thrown Dean into it. There is no exact way to be sure. 

"Sam?" Bobby's voice asks quiet and hesitant.

"Yeah, Bobby?" Sam replies a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

"So I might have realized that we can't have the police force here. This house is full of illegal weapons and other things that will most certainly get me arrested." Bobby sounds embarrassed. Sam can't really blame him because it wasn't like Bobby to overlook things like that. It doesn't matter to Sam anyways.

"That's ok," Sam says facing Bobby. "It was making me even more nervous to have people I don't really know there." Very rarely is Sam completely honest but this was one of the cases.

Bobby shows a hint of a smile then disappears back where Jody was making dinner. 

Within 10 minutes he is called in for dinner. It's spaghetti, Sam's favorite. They eat in silence. Thoughts running through Sam's head.

He opens his mouth slightly an unspoken question on his lips. Jody and Bobby look at him waiting for him to say it. 

"After... All of this. What if Dean doesn't want me to be around him?" 

"Son, I don't think Dean would stand to be more than 10 feet away from you after we tell him," Bobby says voice full of earnest. 

"What if he doesn't though?" Sam's voice raises in panic. "I would've just ruined his relationship with Dad!

"I would be more concerned with him shooting John," Jody cuts in sweetly.

"What if he doesn't want to be around me because I'm useless!" His voice cracks on the last word. He feels somebody rubbing his shoulder. It's Jody. 

"Sam calm down, please. It doesn't matter. Everything will turn out alright. Okay?"

Taking a shaky breath he nods. He's no longer hungry just tired. "I'm going to bed." Then he stands up and walks out. Leaving Jody and Bobby to share concerned looks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me to add a tag please let me know.


End file.
